Souvenirs Douloureux
by Nitta-chan
Summary: Lestat se souvient l'époque où il était mortel...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Souvenirs douloureux**

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi… Mais il le serait si ils appartenaient à la personne qui les a lu le plus… Mais bon, ils ont à Anne Rice qui a décidé de les laisser de côté… Quelle tristesse !**

**Spoiler : Heu, comme ça se passe après _Blood Canticle_ il y a un peu de spoiler sur la relation de Lestat avec Rowan Mayfair… Désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la patience de lire les 15 livres (vampires séries 1 et 2 et sorcières)**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Raiting : T (pour le moment)**

**Résumé : Lestat reviens sur son passé – Face cachée de « Lestat de Vampire »**

**Note : J'avais envie d'écrire du slash sur l'univers d'Anne Rice, c'est pas très dur, i ly a tellement de sous entendus… Sur Lestat en particulier, c'est l'homme idéal pour moi… Mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à rester fidèle au personnage… Mais j'ai rencontré un problème : je suis un peu trop puriste : quand ils sont vampires, pas de lemon possible (relisez vos classique : c'est dur mais sans sensations…) Donc je suis obligée de retourner à l'époque où ils étaient mortel… Maintenant, pour ce qui est du pairing, je vous laisse à votre surprise… :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

David m'a bien eu !

Depuis quelques années il s'est autoproclamé biographe des non-morts… Depuis que je lui ai raconté mes déboires avec Memnock pour être plus précis. Après cela, il a presque forcé Pandora à lui rédiger son histoire, il a écrit sous la dictée d'Armand et a obligé Thorne, le prisonnier de Maharet, à lui révéler les confidences de Marius… Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

J'étais étendu de tout mon long (un mètre quatre vingt cinq) sur le canapé moelleux de mon appartement. Je lisais un roman que Louis m'a conseillé il y a une semaine… Louis est allé au Domaine Blackwood : Quinn et Mona sont rentrés d'Europe la nuit dernière. Je ne veux pas aller là bas, trop de souvenirs, trop de fantômes… Je lisais, donc, quand j'ai entendu un son caractéristique : un vampire était en ville ! Qui était donc cet intrus ? Tous savent que cette ville est mienne, personne n'est autorisé à chasser à la Nouvelle Orléans sans mon accord. Où est-il ? Je le cherche, je le trouve… mais sa pensée est hermétiquement fermée. Je scrute l'esprit des mortels alentours et je comprends pourquoi. Je le vois déambuler dans une rue passante, il me laisse le temps de prendre conscience de sa présence… Ouvertement, tranquillement, il se dirige par ici. Il est superbe comme lorsque je l'ai créé. _Grand, bien bâti, yeux et cheveux brun foncé, le teint encore relativement mat dans la mesure où sa peau était sombre lorsque je l'ai fait vampire_ (1). Il porte, comme toujours, un costume en tweed, mais celui-ci semble un peu froissé…

Quelques minutes après l'avoir reconnu, je l'entends dans la cours. Il monte les escaliers et apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte du salon. Je n'ai pas bougé. Il me sourit et s'approche de moi. Je n'y tiens plus, je me lève et le serre contre moi. Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? Six mois, peut être plus…

- Où étais-tu, David ? Tu es parti sans prévenir.

- Je suis allé à la recherche de ton premier enfant, j'avais des questions à lui poser…

Mon premier enfant ? Gabrielle ? Gabrielle, ma mère, mon amante, mon enfant, mon amour… l'a-t-il trouvée ? Elle ne se laisse pas approcher facilement, mais il a appartenu au Talamasca, il est capable de tout… Je m'éloigne de lui à contre cœur et je le dévisage… Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de le regarder, le voleur de corps avait vraiment fait un bon choix ! Un sourire ironique se dessine sur mon visage…

- Des questions ? Elle t'a raconté sa vie de globe trotteuse ? Comment vas-tu appeler ton nouveau livre ?

- Tu te trompes, Lestat, en fait nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé d'elle. Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle, mais je ne t'apprends rien. Nous avons parlé de toi.

Pardon ? De moi ? Mon sourire disparaît d'un coup ! Il est allé la chercher au milieu de la forêt tropicale pour parler de moi ? Que veut-il apprendre sur moi, tout est dans mes livres sauf… Oh, non ! Gabrielle n'aurait pas parlé de ça… Non, elle ne sait pas… Si, elle a toujours tout su sur moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a éloigné de Paris, non ? J'ai perdu contenance, je n'aime pas ça du tout, surtout qu'il semble satisfait de l'effet produit ! Ses yeux me percent. Je veux l'embrasser. Je m'avance, autant changer de sujet pour le retourner à mon avantage. Au moment où mes lèvres vont toucher les siennes il reprend la parole :

- Parle-moi de Nicolas, Lestat.

Je me fige. Elle l'a fait ! Je m'efforce de rester calme, mais je sais que mon visage est très expressif, trop expressif même. Je m'efforce de prendre un ton dégagé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas convaincant, j'étais beaucoup plus convaincant en Léolio sur les planches du théâtre de Renaud.

- Nicolas ? Tout est dans mon livre, David. C'était mon meilleur ami, il m'a aidé pour échapper à mon père et à mes frères. J'en ai fait un vampire, il n'a pas supporté. Il est mort. Point final, fin de l'histoire. Tu n'en feras pas un livre, il n'y a rien d'intéressant.

- Tu l'as aimé.

- C'était mon meilleur ami. Tu me connais j'aime tous les mortels. Je lui ai donné le Sang Ténébreux, bien sur que je l'aimais ! Tout comme j'aimais Louis quand j'en ai fait mon enfant, tout comme je t'aime toi.

- Lestat, ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne parle pas de l'amour que tu portes aujourd'hui aux mortels, mais de celui que toi mortel portais à lui mortel… Un amour consommé d'une manière différente de la notre…

Je me tais. Pourquoi veut-il réveiller ces souvenirs douloureux ? Oui, j'aimais Nicolas plus que les femmes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment accepté à l'époque… ça ne l'est toujours pas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… Mais puis-je lui dire ça ? On ne sait jamais ce que David fera de nos mots. Et puis, pourquoi veut-il savoir ? Il sais que je ne peux me passer de lui, a-t-il besoin d'être jaloux d'un mort alors qu'il ne l'es pas de Louis ?

- Voyons, Lestat, je le sais depuis que j'ai lu ton premier livre. Tu aimes les hommes, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre… Nicolas, Armand, Marius, Louis… et moi, bien sur. Tu ne sais pas à quel point s'était difficile de te resister quant tu étais dans ce corps. Je n'arrivais pas à te repousser, mais ma raison de mortel me le dictait… Comment pourrai-je avoir un doute à ce sujet, les seules femmes que tu as jamais aimé son ta mère et notre mère.

- Et Rowan !

Je me suis levé d'un bon et j'ai crié son nom, un nom si douloureux… Je lui tourne le dos, mes yeux se brouillent… non, je refuse de pleurer, cela fait plus d'un an, c'est fini, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, maintenant !

- Excuse moi, Lestat, je…

La voix de David me fait sursauter. Son ton est sincère. Je le regarde, ses yeux me pénètrent, ils révèlent son amour pour moi, un amour tellement fort qu'il cherche encore à lutter contre… Il est sérieux, son regard est profond, j'y perçois de la douleur… Je capitule par un soupir !

- Raconte moi, Lestat. Je n'en ferai pas un livre, je te le promets.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? C'était mon amant, oui. Je l'aimais, oui. J'ai souffert, oui.

- Raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir. Je t'aime Lestat.

On dirait un mortel qui fait sa déclaration, je ne peux pas résister à cela, c'est trop sincère, il m'a pris au dépouvu... Je m'approche de lui, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'assoie dans mon canapé. Il m'imite. Je le regarde un instant puis je commence mon histoire...

**TBC**

****

**Note : Et vous, vous voulez savoir ?**

**Bon, je vais reprendre « Lestat le vampire », il faut que je colle au texte original quand même… je pense que ma fic va être longue parce que je vais tout reprendre et l'agrémenter de lemon… Je n'oublie pas mon autre fic, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur une seule à la fois, j'ai trop d'idées en meme temps...**

**(1) : _Memnock le demon_ de Anne Rice – chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : J'ai écris en ayant le bouquin _Lestat le vampire_ sur les genoux, donc il est normal que certaines expressions soient textuellement celles de Anne Rice. Je voulais coller au texte original… Par contre, c'est assez étrange, parce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu que cela se passe dans ce… « sens ». Je me suis laissée guider par les personnages et c'est venu naturellement… Je ne pense pas que ça soit si loin du caractère de Lestat ! Bonne lecture !**

« Nicolas de Lenfent était le fils du drapier, comme tu le sais déjà. Enfant nous nous fréquentions, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment amis. J'aurais bien aimé pourtant, mais mon père ne l'entendait pas ainsi : moi le fils du marquis et lui un simple bourgeois, c'était inimaginable…

Après l'épisode des loups, j'ai eu l'occasion de le revoir. Il m'a stupéfait ! Alors que je le recevais en habits de laine élimés, il se présentait face à moi vêtu de velours, de dentelles et de soie. Pourtant, il parlait avec énormément de respect et d'égard envers moi… et cela n'était pas feint. Il m'offrait au nom de tous nos gens une somptueuse cape rouge doublée de fourrure. La fourrure des loups que j'avais massacré et qui avaient failli me tuer… J'aimais déjà cette couleur à l'époque, je l'ai toujours aimée. Ce jour là, alors que j'échangeais une accolade avec lui après la remarque désagréable de mon frère, il s'est montré tellement spontané et naturel avec moi. Il m'a fait rire et m'a sorti de la déprime morose dans laquelle je me noyais depuis mon retour de ce combat à mort. Oui, je crois bien que j'ai commencé à l'aimer dés ce moment là…

Ce n'est pourtant que quelques jours plus tard que je me suis décidé à lui rendre visite au village. J'avais appris par ma mère qu'il jouait du violon de manière ensorcelante, et surtout qu'il revenait de Paris. Paris hantait mes rêves continuellement, je voulais échapper à mes frères, je voulais sortir de cette vie sans intérêt, je voulais voir la capitale, ses bals, ses théâtres… Les théâtres, la comédie française… tout cela m'appelait sans cesse… J'entrais dans l'auberge en face de la maison de son père et m'y installais. Quelques minutes après il apparut devant moi, il avait couru me rejoindre en me voyant passer sous sa fenêtre. Il était sublimement paré, comme toujours. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux me transperçaient. Il me posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Racontez-moi, Monseigneur, votre combat contre les loups.

- Dites moi plutôt, vous, Monsieur, à quoi ressemble Paris

Sur ce, je le bombardais de questions en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ma table. Il ri de mon enthousiasme et me proposa de dîner dans une chambre à l'étage. J'étais sous le charme, il dégageait tellement de vie ! Nous avons discuté ce soir là jusque très tard dans la nuit… Ou plutôt, j'ai bu ses paroles. Il me fascinait, je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par lui. Son sourire m'hypnotisait et l'alcool aidant je voulais le serrer contre moi et le faire mien avant le lever du soleil… Cette pensée m'obstinait. Mais c'est lui qui m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient si douces que je ne voulais plus m'en séparer. Nous étions totalement ivres. Enlacé par ses bras, je lui parlais de moi, de ma vie, de mon désir de liberté, de ma solitude… Il me comprenait et rebondissait sur mes paroles pour les agrémenter de ses propres pensées. Nos corps comme nos esprits ne demandaient qu'à se mêler.

Mais avant cela, je voulais l'écouter jouer ! Ma mère l'avait trouvé ensorcelant, je voulais me faire ma propre opinion… A ma demande il couru chercher son violon et joua pour moi… J'en fus bouleversé ! Sa musique me transporta, je me perdais en elle, elle m'engloutissait et je voulais m'y noyer ! Quand il cessa de jouer, j'étais égaré, en pleurs… »

Je m'arrête dans mon récit. Un regard à David. Puis-je vraiment tout lui dire ? Quels yeux avides ! Il veut savoir et je veux le lui raconter... Mais quels mots choisir ? Il sent mon hésitation, me sourit et s'approche de moi. Nos lèvres se soudent, sa langue trouve son chemin entre mes canines pointues… volontairement, il s'y blesse. Une goutte de sang, une goutte de _son_ sang… D'accord, je dirais tout, tel quel, sans rien omettre. Il se recule, je soupire et reprends :

« Nicolas s'étendit près de moi sur le lit. Il me couvrit de baisers. D'abord sur mes cheveux, ma crinière blonde, puis sur le visage. Mon front, mes yeux, mes joues, mon cou… J'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait. Ses mains déboutonnèrent ma chemise de laine et se promenèrent sur mon corps. Elle passèrent sur mon torse, effleurèrent mes hanches et remontèrent dans mon dos. Sa langue s'attardait sur mes épaules en laissant des marques rouges. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps. Je sentais la soie et le velours frôler ma peau, je voulais le toucher mais je n'osais pas. Alors que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin dans mes bas, je prononçais son nom dans un souffle. Il se figea.

Je cru qu'il allait s'arrêter, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Qu'y lu-t-il ? Du désir, du plaisir ? Les deux et plus encore je suppose… Il retira ses vêtements et les laissa nonchalamment tomber aux pieds du lit. Puis il se pencha de nouveau sur moi, mais pas vers mon visage cette fois ci. Je sentais ses lèvres sur moi qui descendaient en même temps qu'il retirait mon habit… Sa langue caressa mes cuisses alors que ses mains empoignaient les fesses. Je gémissais. Peu de femmes du village n'avaient pas encore partagé ma couche et pourtant je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, une telle sensation d'abandon mêlé de plaisir. Je ne cherchais pas à résister. J'avais voulu le faire mien et c'est moi qui étais sien. Mes pensées étaient à se points lorsque sa langue rencontra mon sexe.

Cet organe que nous avons mort à présent était plus que vivant à ce moment. Il était douloureusement tendu, même ! Les doigts experts de Nicolas glissaient entre mes fesses alors qu'il me prenait en bouche. Je sentis la chaleur émanant de lui envahir mon corps, tout se brouillait ; parcourus de frissons, j'étais incapable de réfléchir… Tout mon être était tourné vers lui, vers sa langue, vers ses mains et vers le plaisir qu'elles me procuraient. Je me tordais et appelais son nom en haletant. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux et mes larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Lorsqu'il fit entrer l'un de ses doigts en moi, je perdis de contrôle et me vidais dans sa bouche. J'avais crié. Essoufflé, je n'osais le regarder.

Je sentis alors que son doigt était toujours au même endroit et il avait été rejoint par un autre ! Ils bougeaient. Je trouvais cela désagréable, un peu douloureux aussi, mais à ma grande surprise, je ne voulais surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Et ça continuait ! Sans que je m'y attende, ses doigts pressèrent un endroit qui provoqua en moi une décharge de plaisir. De nouveau je m'étais cambré en criant son nom. Il se retira, se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. J'ouvris les yeux pour croiser un magnifique sourire, son regard brillait de désir.

- Me permettez vous, Monseigneur ?

- Cesse de me donner ce titre.

- Lestat… puis-je vraiment le faire ?

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et fermais mes paupières. Je lui appartenais complètement. Cette réponse lui suffit. Je sentais son sexe se presser contre moi, hésitait-il encore ? Un soupire de désir m'échappa accompagné de son nom. Il perdit son sang froid parisien. Il entrait en moi, je le sentais. La douleur était intolérable pour une telle situation, elle me surprit. Je serrais les dents. Il le vit et s'arrêta, inquiet. Je l'exportais à continuer. Il s'exécuta. La douleur disparaissait petit à petit.

Dois-je vraiment te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti ? Je sais que tu as connu cela dans ton précédent corps, lorsque tu étais un mortel… Pour moi, c'était la première fois. J'avais toujours été celui que dirige, j'étais le fils du marquis, le noble, et malgré moi je voulais défendre cette image, être parfait. Je n'avais jamais vécu cela, se livre à l'autre, se laisser faire, succomber… et recevoir le plaisir ! Je n'avais jamais fait que le donner ou le prendre…

Je crois que je me suis endormis dans ces bras ce soir là. Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans mon lit au château. Je me précipitais chez lui :

- Veux-tu continuer notre entretien ? »

Silence. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes de sang. Ce n'est que le début de l'histoire, dois-je vraiment continuer ?

- David ?

- Oui ? Excuse moi, j'étais en train de penser que je n'aurais peut être pas dû te repousser lorsque tu es redevenu mortel…

- Aurais-tu des regrets ?

Mon regard s'est fait moqueur. Je lui offre mon sourire préféré. Celui qui rend les mortels mal à l'aise, le plus charmeur de tous, celui qui laisse deviner mes canines sans les dévoiler réellement, celui auquel David ne peut résister… Il se love dans mes bras. Il est mien. Il l'a toujours été… depuis le jour où je suis entré dans son bureau pour la première fois ! Oh, il a essayé de me résister pendant plusieurs années, mais c'était inutile, il le sait maintenant. A qui croyait-il avoir à faire ?

Je suis Lestat de Lioncourt. Le plus puissant des vampires, le plus envoûtant, le plus irrésistible… le plus incontrôlable aussi… Je ri à cette pensée ! David se penche sur mon cou et se sert du puissant liquide qui lui permettra de tenir pendant le reste de mon récit. Mais David est sérieux, il m'a déjà vidé de mon sang une fois, il ne recommencera pas. Il est raisonnable, lui… Mais il cache une part de passion… C'est pour cela que je l'aime.

**TBC**

**Notes : Voilà, ça fait bizarre de décrire Lestat comme cela, mais soyons honnête, dans ses livres il essaye de nous faire croire qu'il maîtrise tout… Mais c'est un mensonge il perd régulièrement le contrôle de la situation ! Je pense réécrire à ma façon toutes les parties de l'histoire où Nicolas apparaît, vous en pensez quoi ? En fait, je ne pensais pas que Lestat serait _uke_, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix : relisez le passage, il est totalement à la merci de Nicolas !**

**Laissez moi des Reviews! ;;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : En feuilletant le bouquin, je me suis rendu compte du défis que je me suis lancé… En fait, Nicolas meurt juste avant de Lestat rencontre Marius… C'est-à-dire aux trois quarts du livre ! Bien sur, je vais pouvoir éclipser la transformation de Lestat, celle de Gabrielle (quoi que) et toute l'histoire d'Armand… Mais bon, ça me fait quand même beaucoup de choses à reprendre. J'ai donc décidé de changer mon approche… Mais je suis mal partie : il y a presque plus de Lestat/David que de Lestat/Nicolas dans mon histoire… Enfin bon… Honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre, mais là ça va… Donc, voici la suite !**

Le plaisir m'envahit, accompagné par cette douloureuse sensation. Mes vaisseaux se tendent, s'étirent de plus en plus alors qu'il se nourrit de moi. Mais le sang nous procure un plaisir incommensurable. Et ton mon corps brûle de désir. Je le veux. Alors qu'il est penché sur moi, je vois les veines de son coup battre au rythme de ses gorgées. Instinctivement, je m'incline vers lui et plante mes canines à travers sa peau. Ma bouche s'emplit du liquide rouge, suave, délicieux… Je l'entends gémir et nous nous abandonnons tous les deux dans cette étreinte irréelle. Puis, doucement, je l'écarte de moi. Il me regarde, me souris et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il ferme les yeux un instant, savourant ce moment, puis m'exhorte à continuer mon récit.

« Tous les jours, Nicolas et moi reprenions « notre entretien ». Nous discutions continuellement. Dans les champs, en forêt, au château, chez son père… et tous les soirs jusque tard dans la nuit à l'auberge. Mais il ne reposait plus les mains sur moi. Un peu déçu, un soir, je décidais d'y remédier. Il déambulait dans notre petite chambre, emporté par ses propos. Je me levais et, sans préavis, m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. Il me regarda, surpris. Je lui souris : j'avais envie de lui.

Il se mit à genou devant moi et défit mon pantalon pour caresser mon sexe. D'abord avec ses mains, puis avec sa langue. J'appelais son nom tout en me repliant sur lui. Trop de jours avaient passé, j'en avais vraiment envie… Et je vins très rapidement. Rougissant de honte, je m'excusais. Il me souris et m'étendis sur le lit. Me reprenant, je l'arrêtais. Je voulais le prendre. Nicolas me passait tous mes caprices, il me passa celui là.

Incapable de contrôler mon désir et mon plaisir, je lui fis l'amour avec une telle violence qu'il saigna. Ne sachant comment m'excuser, je m'étendis à ces côtés en le serrant dans mes bras. Il me sourit.

- Tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois.

Comme il l'avait dit, il me laissa me rattraper le jour suivant, et les jours d'après, et les jours d'encore après… Tous les soirs, en fait. Nous avions baptisé cela « le moment d'or » et nous nous y abandonnions complètement, oubliant nos désespoirs et nos peines.

Le soir où nous sommes allé danser près du bûcher des sorcières. Sa musique me fit, comme à l'accoutumée, pleurer. Il créait quelque chose de si beau et si douloureux à la fois… Ce soir là, alors qu'il me consolait, je l'embrassais avec passion. Ses mains brûlantes de désir caressaient mon corps. Il prononça mon nom et je le laissais me prendre. Nicolas, contrairement à moi, n'était que douceur, douceur et amour. Oui, amour… Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, je suis encore aujourd'hui persuadé qu'il m'aimait. »

Je me tais. Les yeux de David me transpercent avec avidité. Mon récit le passionne.

- Et ce… « moment des ténèbres »… La vision de l'auberge ?

- Ca s'est passé comme je l'ai décrit dans mon livre. Nous parlions de notre départ pour Paris… Et je lui ai parlé de ma mère… Non, il n'y à rien à ajouter sur cela… Le cauchemar que j'ai fait ce jour là a duré bien trop longtemps… Il m'a hanté pendant des dizaines d'années…

- Tu veux dire qu'aujourd'hui…

- David, mon amour, j'ai eu la réponse… Si toute fois Il ne m'a pas menti sur ce point, j'ai _vu_ ce qui se passe après la mort… Je te l'ai dicté avec assez de détails, je ne veux pas recommencer. Comprend moi…

- Excuse- moi, Lestat.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. J'aime le velouter de sa peau. Elle est encore si souple… La mienne doit lui paraître tellement dure et froide, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. David ne se plaint jamais.

« Pendant les jours qui suivirent la révélation de l'auberge, j'étais terrifié, mon monde s'était écroulé, je ne supportais pas ce qu'il était devenu. Pour me consoler, m'apaiser, Nicolas jouait de son violon, m'offrant cette musique si pure que j'aimais tant. Et quand ce n'était pas suffisant pour me calmer, il m'enlaçait doucement et me faisait l'amour jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience de ce qui nous entourait.

Ma mère, comme toujours, me sorti de la tourmente. Elle me permit d'exaucer mon vœu, de faire la seule chose qui pouvait me faire oublier ma terreur : aller à Paris, fuir le château de mon père, m'élancer à l'aventure… Et nous sommes partis ! »

Je me tais. Gabrielle… Il l'a vue en Amazonie… Pourquoi pas… Quel recoin de la planète n'a-t-elle pas encore visité ? C'est amusant de penser qu'elle se passionne autant à la nature que moi à la civilisation…

- Lestat ?

- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle va revenir ? J'aimerai bien la voir…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se re-mêlera à la civilisation avant plusieurs années… Je crois qu'elle l'a trop fait a son goût ces quelques dernières années… lorsque son fils a décidé de devenir une rock star…

David se permet de plus en plus de choses, je trouve… Partir à la recherche de mon passé, se moquer de moi… Il va falloir qu'il en paie les conséquences… Je le sers contre moi, il s'abandonne… Il faut que je l'ai pas la ruse : je l'ai créé trop puissant, suffisamment puissant pour rivaliser avec moi… Je sens toute résistance le quitter. J'assure ma prise, et d'un bond, je nous précipite sur le lit. Je me couche sur lui, immobilise ses mains et l'embrasse encore et encore. Dans le cou, sur les épaules, et je descends vers sa poitrine. J'entends son cœur s'accélérer… Je le mors. Aussitôt, le plaisir m'envahit. Il appelle mon nom, tente de se débattre, cherche à planter ses canines dans ma chair… Mais je garde le dessus. Je lui ordonne de se laisser faire. Mes lèvres ont bougé contre sa peau, laissant échapper un peu de sang. Des frissons le parcours. Plus il tente de me repousser, plus mon désir augmente. D'un coup, il se relâche, me laissant faire… Je l'entends gémir, haleter…

Je m'arrête. Me relève, le regarde… Il tremble encore des effets de mon baiser. Satisfait, je le libère. Grosse erreur. Prestement, il se redresse, me plaque contre le lit et plante ses crocs dans mes lèvres. Mon propre sang emplit ma bouche et il l'aspire, il boit mon fluide vital. Je sens sa langue contre les canines alors qu'il lape le liquide rouge. Il me provoque. Régulièrement, il déchire ma peau qui se referme immanquablement. Il reprend ce que je viens de lui voler… Et il me rend le plaisir qui va avec. Je m'oublie dans son étreinte.

David, mon enfant, mon amant, mon amour… Le baiser ne s'arrête plus, aucun de nous ne voulant s'écarter de l'autre, pourtant il a cessé d'écorcher mes lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je le sens reculer. Mes yeux sont fermés, mais je sais que lui, a rivé les siens sur moi. Puis il s'affaisse sur moi dans mes bras…

- Lestat, tu es un démon, tu es le plus insupportable démon qui soit. Tu es… comment disait-il déjà ? Ah, oui : tu es imbuvable ! Mais je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

- Redis moi encore quel démon je suis, mon amour.

Je ris de bon cœur, il sait pertinemment que me traiter de démon est le plus beau compliment qu'il puisse me faire… Mais sa voix tremble… L'amour qu'il éprouve pour moi est irraisonné et ça le fait souffrir… Il a peur que je m'éloigne de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il s'agrippe à moi de cette manière… qu'il mêle nos sangs constamment… Lui qui est si rationnel, si sage… Comment peut-il croire que je pourrais le quitter ? Depuis que je le connais, il m'obsède !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Je viens de relire les premiers chapitres… C'est de qualité médiocre… je m'en excuse… non seulement, c'est l'un de mes premiers écrits, mais en plus il n'a jamais été bêtalu… Bon, je me décide enfin à faire une petite suite… cadeau pour MAPI qui a pas le moral en ce moment…**

- David, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais que je te parles de Nicolas.

- Je n'en ferais pas un livre, je te le promets.

Je souris, c'est une réponse conditionnée. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

- Bien sûr que tu en feras un livre. Mais tu ne le publieras pas celui là…

Je caresse son visage et il en profite pour poser de doux baisers sur ma main.

- L'histoire est bientôt finie… et elle se termine mal, comme toujours.

- Comme toujours ?

- Ceux que j'aime m'ont toujours quitté brutalement… L'inverse ne s'est jamais produit, et ne se produira pas. Je ne te quitterai pas mon amour.

Il se redresse et m'observe. Je repense à mon passé… mes amours… Gabrielle m'a abandonné. Louis et Claudia ont tenté de me tuer. Marius m'a chassé de son île. Armand m'a défié, m'a rejeté, m'a menacé. Akasha est morte. Rowan m'a effacé de sa vie… Que va faire David ?

Je m'installe confortablement sur le lit et ferme les yeux.

" Le temps que j'ai passé à Paris en tant que mortel n'a pas été long. Nous nous aimions tous les soirs. Au début dans la rue, puisque nous n'avions pas de logement. Et ensuite au théâtre ou après. Mais Nicolas ne profitait pas de la vie. J'étais heureux. Lui non. Il était morose.

Même si c'était toujours avec lui que je prenais le plus de plaisir, j'allais voir ailleurs… Il minait mon moral, voyait toujours le mal partout…

Puis j'ai commencé à voir ce masque blanc dans la salle… Magnus. J'ai eu peur et il m'a raillé. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour me réconforter, c'est le sexe… Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment j'attendais plus de compréhension de sa part…

Pendant que mon créateur me retenait prisonnier de sa tour, je pensais à Nicolas. Nous nous étions disputé juste avant mon enlèvement… Et ma vie de mortel s'est terminée.

J'ai tout de suite su que j'avais perdu mon amour à jamais."

Je me tais. Je voudrai m'arrêter là, mais il faut une conclusion à ce récit.

- J'ai déjà raconté mes premiers jours de vampire. J'ai détaillé mon retour au théâtre… cette hécatombe… J'ai décris l'entrée de ma mère dans notre monde… Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai fait que croiser Nicolas sans vraiment lui parler… Je ne le voulais pas, je ne le pouvais pas… et je me suis attiré sa haine. Je ne l'ai vraiment revu que dans les catacombes sous le cimetière des innocents. Et la nuit suivante… Quand… je l'ai tué.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu lui as donné le Don, comme à moi.

- Non, mon amour, je l'ai tué… J'ai tué Nicolas. Et je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi Magnus avait mis tant de temps avant de trouver celui qui lui succèderait. Nicolas était trop faible. Il n'aspirait qu'à sa propre destruction… et je lui ai donné l'immortalité. Quelle ironie ! Pourtant je l'aimais… je l'aimais quand il m'a traité de tous les noms ce soir là. Je l'aimais quand il m'a vidé de mon sang. Je l'aimais quand il a cessé de me parler. Je l'aimais… et je suis persuadé qu'il m'aimait aussi… J'ai besoin de le croire.

David s'étend près de moi. Ses bras m'enlacent. Ses lèvres satinées se posent sur ma peau froide.

- C'est ce que Gabrielle m'a dit. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer Nicolas. Tu étais constamment tourmenté par son attitude. Tu souffrais d'être loin de lui. Tu étais torturé par l'indifférence de ton enfant… Mais elle m'a aussi dévoilé ce que l'âme de Nicolas renfermait.

- Et ?

- Tu veux le savoir ? Aujourd'hui encore cela t'intéresse ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Serais-tu jaloux d'un mort, David ? Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as posé ces questions ?

Je veux plaisanter, mais j'ai touché juste… Il ne répond pas. Oui, il a raison, je ne suis pas capable d'être fidèle. Je l'ai déjà laissé pour une mortelle, je risque de recommencer… c'est cela qu'il craint. Je fais constamment souffrir mes enfants. Il a peur que je le quitte. Il veux connaître le moindre de mes secrets, c'est un moyen pour lui de se rapprocher de moi.

- David, je suis incapable de ne pas aimer. Nicolas était mon amant mortel et mon enfant ténébreux. Son souvenir m'est douloureux. J'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je l'ai abandonné, je ne l'ai pas compris… Et il est mort… par ma faute…

- Il ne t'avait pas chassé ?

- C'était Nicolas…

Nicolas…

" Quand je lui ai transmis le don ténébreux, l'image que son esprit a créé m'a été insupportable. Je voulais m'en débarrasser et je l'ai enfermé dans sa détresse. Je l'ai repoussé au moment où il avait besoin de moi. J'étais perdu, je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi son âme m'était fermée. Je pensais qu'il choisissait de parler à Gabrielle mais pas à moi… J'ai été blessé par cette idée. Je me suis senti trahis alors que c'était moi le traître.

Sa présence était devenu un véritable supplice pour moi. La nuit où je lui ai remis son violon entre les mains, c'est comme si je m'étais débarrassé d'un fardeau. Il s'enlisait dans son cauchemar et je continuais ma vie. Tout ce qui m'importait était de le savoir vivant. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'aime à nouveau, comme avant, qu'il me pardonne… Je voulais reprendre notre entretien…

Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai fuit en le laissant entre les mains d'Armand. A cette époque, il était aigri et on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance… pourtant je lui ai laissé la garde de mon amour. Je sais qu'il s'est fait violence pour le supporter… mais Nicolas n'était pas vraiment conciliant. Lors de mon départ, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, son amour c'était transformé en haine. Une haine féroce, puissante. J'ai souffert d'être séparé de lui, mais si je n'étais pas parti… je l'aurais moi-même jeté dans le feu. Pourtant je l'aimais."

Je me tais. Mes doigts se perdent dans les cheveux bruns de David. Des larmes de sang coulent le long de mes joues.

- Je l'aimais.

J'ai répété ces mots dans un souffle et je me rends compte à quel point c'est vrai… douloureusement vrai. Aujourd'hui encore il me manque.

- David…

- Je sais.

Sa voix est douce. Il se penche sur moi et lèche les coulées rouges sur mon visage. Je m'accroche à lui, le plaque contre mon corps. Il gémit. Je lui fais mal, mais je ne desserre pas mon étreinte pour autant. J'ai besoin de le sentir là, près de moi, réconfortant… Ses mains se promènent lentement sur mon corps.

" Lorsque j'ai quitté le théâtre, j'ai cru mourir. Lorsque j'ai quitté le France, j'ai cru mourir. Plus je m'éloignais de Nicolas, plus je souffrais… Tout ce qui me maintenait, c'était la poursuite de Marius, mon nouveau but. Même Gabrielle n'était plus là, elle disparaissait continuellement, pour des temps plus ou moins longs…

C'est en arrivant au Caire que j'ai appris la mort de Nicolas. J'ai perdu le goût de tout. Je n'avais plus de volonté. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre ce fait. N'était-il pas immortel ? Gabrielle est resté près de moi pendant un moment… Puis elle est partie. Définitivement.

Je me suis alors retrouvé seul, abandonné. Mon monde mortel s'était écroulé, mes amours m'avaient quitté… Je suis rentré en terre à ce moment… Le chagrin m'y a poussé. Et j'y serais resté des siècles entiers si Marius ne m'avait pas trouvé. Marius m'a permis de recommencer ma vie, de faire mon deuil de Nicolas...

Mais pendant les décennies qui ont suivi, j'ai tenté de l'oublier, d'aimer à nouveau… Oui, j'ai aimé… mais pas autant. Même Louis n'était qu'un pâle reflet de Nicolas à mes yeux… Mon cœur était tari. Et celui que je pleurais me haïssait."

Je me tais. C'est la première fois que je formule cette vérité: Nicolas ne m'aimais plus… S'il m'avait jamais aimé…

- Il ne te haïssait pas. D'après Gabrielle, tu l'obsédais. Il voulait être toi… Et il se haïssait lui-même de te décevoir… Il t'admirait.

Le silence retombe sur nous. David m'embrasse. Je lis de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais été capable de parler comme ça de Nicolas à qui que ce soit. Ca me faisait trop mal… Mais à toi, je peux…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec toi, je l'oublie enfin.

**FIN**

**Quoi? Moi? Avoir bâclé la fin de cette fic? Mmm… c'est bien possible… Désolée… En plus j'ai la flemme de la faire bêtalire…**

**pas taper!**


End file.
